lemondemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
Lemon Demon Clown Circus #Error #Lemon Demon #Ten Thousand Light Years Away #Don't Be Like the Sun #Bowling Alley #Wrong #Hazel's Modus Operandi #Idiot Control Now #Pepper and Salt #Holy Bison Beaks! #Somnolence #Fire Motif #Hyakugojyuuichi 2003 #Elsewhere Live From The Haunted Candle Shop #Hydroelectric Viking #The Saga of You, Confused Destroyer of Planets #Mr. Wolfgang #Boat #Destructo! #Fiberglass Monkey #Fly Straight or Drop the Oar and Wreck #Oz Explodes #Booja Jabooja #Dance Like an Idiot #Chu Chu Rocket #Switzerland #Party on the Moon #Without My Tonsils #Birdhouse in Your Soul #Mold en Mono #Movie Night Hip To The Javabean #What's in the Toaster? #Sunbeam Light Show Flower Seed #Musical Chairs #Atomic Copper Claw #Your Evil Shadow Has a Cup of Tea #Telekinesis #Matches and Nails #Relativity #Fancy Pants Manifesto #Go to Hollywood #I Know Your Name #Consumer Whore #Between You and Me #I've Got Some Falling To Do #Sick Puppy Bonus tracks #Almond #Bad Idea #Behold the FUTURE #Not Applicable #Roman Robot Statues #Run, Harry, Run! #Take a Picture #There's a Robot in My Head Damn Skippy #Dead Sea Monkeys #Sky Is Not Blue #Pumpkin Pie #When Robots Attack #Geeks in Love #New Way Out #What Will Happen Will Happen #Kitten Is Angry #The Ceiling #Subtle Oddities #Gonna Dig Up Alec Guinness #Flamingo Legs #Ode to Crayola #Rainwater #Smell Like a Cookie All Day #Dizziful Bliss #Word Disassociation #Eventuality Bonus tracks #Bicycle Race #Fuzzy #March of the Living Figments #Mothers All Over the World #Mr. Porta-Potty Man #Musical Chairs (Alternate version) #Pirate in a Box #Subtle Oddities (Cheesy synth mix) Damn Skippy: Commentary Dinosaurchestra #Dinosaurchestra Part One #Action Movie Hero Boy #Fine #Lawnmower #Stuck #The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny #Vow of Silence #Neverending Hum #Dinosaurchestra Part Two #Your Imaginary Friend #Archaeopteryx #Eyewishes #Bystanding #Indie Cindy & the Lo-Fi Lullabies #Nothing Worth Loving Isn't Askew #This Hyper World #Deep in the Ocean #Dinosaurchestra Part Three #The Too Much Song Bonus tracks #White Bread Boyfriend #Funniest #Birthday (Alligators and Pretzel Makers) #Chip’s Challenge Chip01 Midi Remix #It Can Get Lonely in My Mansion #Samuel and Rosella #Bill Watterson (Dinosaurchestra) #Space Mission Alpha #Being Alone on Valentine’s Day #Stick Stickly #Abraham Lincoln's Head #The Next Dimension #Princess Unicorn Bunny Kitten Angel #The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Aaron Ackerson remix) #The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (SaTIst remix) #The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (R-Forrest remix) Hidden tracks #Turkeys View-Monster #Kaleidoskull #Untitled [view-monster] #Amnesia Was Her Name #Untitled [hippocampus] #The Man In Stripes and Glasses #Untitled [spooky sounds vol 6] #Marketland #Untitled [x-ray glasses] #Gadzooks #Untitled [prelude to a knife fight] #Knife Fight #Untitled [autofocus] #The Only House That's Not On Fire (Yet) #Untitled [combs] #The Ocean #Untitled [wet hair] #The Afternoon #Untitled [afterafternoon] #Spring Heeled Jack #Untitled [alternate history] #Being a Rock Star #Untitled [like a balloon] #Ask For Nothing #Untitled [disconnect] #The Satirist's Love Song #Untitled [therapy] #The Machine #Untitled [between the frames] #Bill Watterson #Untitled [sleeping] #Something Glowing #Untitled [finale] Bonus Tracks #320x200 #Ben Bernanke #Drinky-Bird #Everyday French #Gadzooks (Original Version) #Hip Hop Cherry Pop #Modify #Nightmare Fuel #Strangelet #Sundial #Super Hey Ya (OutKast remix) #The Wiggles Hate Each Other in Real Life #Today's Secret Word #Treasure Map #You Got a Toothache #creepy Spirit Phone # Lifetime Achievement Award # Touch-Tone Telephone # Cabinet Man # No Eyed Girl # When He Died # Sweet Bod # Eighth Wonder # Ancient Aliens # Soft Fuzzy Man # As Your Father I Expressly Forbid It # I Earn My Life # Reaganomics # Man-Made Object # Spiral of Ants Bonus Tracks # Angelfire # Angry People # Cabinet Man (Demo) # Cat Hacks # Crisis Actors # Geocities # Gravitron # Kubrick and the Beast # Moon's Request # Pizza Heroes # Redesign Your Logo # Sweet Bod (Demo) # You're at the Party Unreleased *A Review By Eric Bauman *Bad Idea (Original) *Bottom Line *Cat People *Charles and Leah Forever *Correctional Facility Food Sucks *Degrassi *eBaum's World Dot Com *eBaum's World Sucks Sucks *Elvis Porn *Emmy's Christmas Gift *Every Time You Stifle a Sneeze *Fido *Fly Away (Bodhi cover) *How To Poop *Hydroelectric Viking Funeral *I Couldn't Think of Any Songs to Play in the Rain *I Want To Wake Up *Merry Christmas, Alora *Emmy and Alora - My New Song *Pizazz! (Gonna Give It To Ya!) (MIDI version) *Power *Sky Blue Up *Snakes on a Plane *Stampy *Steve *The Oldest Man on MySpace *The Song You Hear When You Die *The World Is A Pumpkin *This Is Youmacon (to the music of This Is Halloween) *Untitled *Wiry Song *Wolfden Radio *Yellowfish *Zander vs. Crunchy *Zero Gravity *Zip Up Rap Alternate Song Versions *Action Movie Hero Boy *Deep in the Ocean *Elvis Porn (Practice) *Fancy Pants Manifesto *Fine *Fine (Practice) *Indie Cindy & The Lo-Fi Lullabies (Alternate) *Lawnmower *Marketland (CDFreedom version) *Neverending Hum *Pumpkin Pie *Sick Puppy (Cut Version) *Subtle Oddities *This Hyper World *Your Imaginary Friend Mixes *Austin's Song *Chewing Gum Is Really Gross *Ghostbusters *Headline News (Wiener Mix) *The John Kimble Rap *The Song of the Count *Super Mega Aaron *WTF Random junk *Accordion 01 *Accordion 02 *Dumpster *kcerW dna raO eht porD ro thgiartS ylF Lemon Demon Live Recordings Awesomefest #Kitten is Angry (Live) #Fine (Live) #The Ultimate Showdown (Live) #I've Got Some Falling To Do (Live) #Ode To Crayola (Live) #Elvis Porn (Live) #Subtle Oddities (Live) #White Bread Boyfriend (Live) Hooray Radio #Sunbeam Light Show Flower Seed (Live) #Pumpkin Pie (Live) #Ode To Crayola (Live) #Consumer Whore (Live) #Elvis Porn (Live) Lemonic Demonade #Party on the Moon (Live) #Indie Cindy & the Lo-Fi Lullabies (Live) #Kitten Is Angry (Live) #Sunbeam Light Show Flower Seed (Live) #Consumer Whore (Live) #Subtle Oddities (Live) #Stick Stickly (Live) #Dance Like An Idiot (Live) #Pumpkin Pie (Live) #Ode To Crayola (Live) #Action Movie Hero Boy (Live) #The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Live) #Charles and Leah Forever (Live) #Geeks in Love (Live) #Samuel and Rosella (Live) #White Bread Boyfriend (Live) #Nothing Worth Loving Isn't Askew (Live) Neil Improvising Songs! #Kevin James #Alora's Duct Tape #Don't Ski on Bananas #Ray Charles #LazyTown #A Jamaican Dude #Boycotting Walmart Plain Street Studios #White Bread Boyfriend (Live) #Fine (Live) #Ode To Crayola (Live) Lemaoke Instrumentals *Between You and Me *Dizziful Bliss *eBaum's World Dot Com *Fine *Geeks In Love *I Know Your Name *I've Got Some Falling to Do *Kitten Is Angry *Musical Chairs *Party on the Moon (varies from standard instrumental) *Subtle Oddities *Sundial *This Hyper World *Ultimate Showdown *When Robots Attack *Word Disassociation *Your Evil Shadow Has a Cup of Tea Vocals *Knife Fight (Varies from standard vocals) *Ultimate Showdown *Word Disassociation Live backing *Action Movie Hero Boy- Backing *Between You and Me- Backing *Consumer Whore- Backing *Dance Like An Idiot- Backing *Dead Sea Monkeys- Backing *Elvis Porn- Backing *Fancy Pants Manifesto- Backing *Fine- Backing *Geeks in Love- Backing *Gonna Dig Up Alec Guinness- Backing *I've Got Some Falling to Do- Backing *Indie Cindy- Backing *Kitten Is Angry- Backing *Marketland- Backing *Matches and Nails- Backing *Nothing Worth Loving Isn't Askew- Backing *Ode to Crayola- Backing *Pumpkin Pie- Backing *Samuel and Rosella- Backing *Stick Stickly- Backing *Subtle Oddities- Backing *Sunbeam Light Show Flower Seed- Backing *Ultimate Showdown- Backing *White Bread Boyfriend- Backing *Your Imaginary Friend- Backing Fan stuff *Dance Like An Idiot (Aaron's wall of sound mix) - Aaron Ackerson *Insult to Aaron - Cam Nursall *Insult to Aaron - Captain Miscellaneous *Schizophrenic Puppet Pals - Captain Miscellaneous *Bleep Fight - Captain Miscellaneous *Telekinesis Pills - Cex vs. Lemon Demon *Insult to Aaron - dMb Music *Sleep Disassociation - dMb Music *Happy Birthday Alora - Feynman *Without My Tonsils - Feynman *IbelieveIamawareofthetitlewhichyouareknownby - The Gunk *The Ultimate Showdown (Ska cover) - Jonah, Dorian, Eli, Jake, Claire, Natalia and Zach *Party on the Moon - Juttman *Illemonation Disassociation - Lemon Demon & Ordo Illemonatorum *EBaum's World Dot Com for Jazz Viola and Friends - MikeZas *Knife Fight Intro (MIDI) - MikeZas *Pumpkin Pie String Quartet - MikeZas *Super Knife Fight 2 Turbo - MikeZas *The Ultimate Showdown (Christmas Mix) - MikeZas *Waltz Like a Cookie All Day - MikeZas *Eleven O'Clockish - Nuclear Bubble Wrap *Knife Fight at the Y - Nuclear Bubble Wrap *The Ultimate Showdown (ph3r Remix) - Ph3r *A Depressing Song - Saint Smythe *Ultimate Orgy of Homosexuality (Illemonati version) - Saint Smythe *Ultimate Orgy of Homosexuality (NSFW version) - Saint Smythe *Ultimate Sequel - Saint Smythe Trapezoid / Deporitaz Outsmart #The Murrayless Murray Mix #Attention #C.O.W.S. #Molten Lava #Evilness #Blips and/or Blips #Sounds Like a Jackhammer! #The Monkey Song #The Song That Isn't #Attack of the 50 Foot Zebras #A Depressing Song #Rockin' Drumbs #Wawa or Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies #Lights Out #AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Microwave This CD *Murray Mix *Day of the Sound FX *Spiders *Sam ‘n’ Max Disco *Faze 1 and a Half *LeChuck Is Like a Big Evil Santa *Chop My Head Off For Me *El Disco Malvado de Muerte *Molten Lava 2000 *The Adventures Of *How Many Times? *No, Regis, No! *Cheezy as Cheez *The Chips *World War Something *Gee Whiz *The Horror! *Seizures In The Sun *Zombies *Scope *Untitled *Smosho’s Journey Dimes #I Know Your Name #Blue Goggles #The World's Worst Secret Track #Antispider #Pink Lemons Exist #Monkey Brain Soup for the Soul #Nocturnal King Bob #Wizard Hat Pie #Duracell #Killed by Telephones #011000100110100101101110011000010111001001111001 #Super DeadLight X #Sim Fandango #Please Don't Recycle #Invisible Blood Circa 2000 # Milkshake City Here We Come # Birth of a Cosmonaut # A Ladybug Adventure # Space Train # Sometimes My Heart Goes Like This # James A. Minefield # Squats # When Grandma Regains Consciousness She Will Thank Us # Psycho RC # Holy Cow # Steam Powered Laserbeam Unreleased *A Schizophrenic Twist *The Ahnold Rap *Behind the Badge *Captain Planet *Censored Smurfs *Flahh (MP3) *Funky Island (MP3) *Happy Birthday Aaron *I Know Your Name (crappy four track version) *Insult to Aaron *Monkey Island 2 - Techno Medley *Murray Mix (Sugar Rush Mix) *Of Course Not *Shut Up Your Mouth *Whoop *Wolfden Radio *Yikes Potter Puppet Pals Songs *Avada Kedavra *Like Snape *Potter Puppet Pals Adventure *The Spell of Love *The Mysterious Ticking Noise MEGO vs. SPAGO *Heh *The Chryogenic Freezing Process As a Matter of Fact *Mugged Bodhi Studio *Follow Me Live *Fly Away (Live) *Follow Me (Live) *Little Boy Blue (Live) *Mugged (Live) *She Let Me Go (Live) Acoustic *Acoustic - Battle Stations *Acoustic - Evergreen *Acoustic - Improv *Acoustic - One 2 Three 4 MIDI30 ACTION BASEMENT BORING CHEERY CLOUDS CONNIVING COOLFUNK CREATURE CREEPY DANGEROUS DESOLATE DRUNKS HYPNO INTRO JAUNTY LAZY MANSION MAP1 MAP2 OUTSIDE PSYCHOTIC RANDOM RHODES RITUAL ROOM SALSA SILLY SUPERDEADLIGHTX UFO WANDERING